The Forgotten Uchiha
by That1PartyGuy
Summary: In the village of Konoha, the Uchiha clan is the bestknown for their unique family trait, the Sharingan. A year before the Uchiha slaughter, Naruto,a boy with unknown origins, seems to be an Uchiha and now this discovery will alter the coarse of his life.
1. The Accident

The Forgotten Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all!

Chapter One: The Accident

In Konoha, a peaceful ninja village, a young six-year-old blonde boy was sitting on a stool at his favorite restaraunt, Ichiraku's. The young boy had short, spikey hair, bright blue eyes, and the biggest grin on his face. The boy was Uzumaki Naruto, the hyperactive trouble-maker of the village.

On this particular day, Naruto was going to spend about half of his money on his favorite dish, ramen. As the man behind the counter asked for order, another man walked in and sat a couple of seats down from the blonde. The man just sat down and order a drink, but staring over in Naruto's direction every few minutes.

Naruto felt uneasy because of the man but did not let it show since his order just arrived. As he grabbed some chopsticks, the man behind the counter asked, "Hey kid, I've seen you in here almost every week for two years now." Naruto just looked up at the man and silently nodded. "Since you seem to be my best and most loyal customer," said the man as he paused to reach in his pocket. "I want you to have this coupon. It will get you two free meals."

Naruto was so overjoyed that he was recieving free meals that he accidently had to use the coupon. Once the blonde left, he felt good to be so full. As he was walking back to his apartment, Naruto noticed he was being followed by the man from Ichiraku's. Naruto tried to outrun the man but he soon was tripped by the man's foot.

The blue-eyed boy fell face-first into the dirt and started shaking as the man drew closer.

'Why does this always happen to me?' thought Naruto as he stood up and ran again. 'Why do people hate me and chase me? What did I do to them?' Just then Naruto noticed that he had run into a dead end, but he soon found a ladder leading to the roof of the right-hand building. The blonde quickly climbed to the top but was dissapointed when he didn't find another way off.

He then back down and saw that the man had climbed up most of the ladder already. Naruto then ran to other side of the roof and cursed himself for getting trapped. Once the man reached the roof, he pulled out a large knife with jagged edges. "Time to die you little monster," said the man as he slowly walked forward. "Stay back!" shouted the frightened boy. He was trembling uncontrolably as the man gave a demented laugh.

"Or what you little prick?" asked the stranger as he came even closer. Once he was close enough, the man raised the knife and swung it downward quickly. But Naruto quickly slipped in between the attacker's legs and was standing behind him. 'Why am I the one he wants to kill?' thought Naruto as his anger began to boil. 'Why am I the only who goes through this three times a day? It's unfair!'

The man then turned around to face the young boy again, but instead of finding a scared boy, he found a boy full of anger. 'And his eyes,' thought the man. 'His eyes are red! Is it the Kyuubi? No, there are comma-like marks in them! It's...!' Naruto then noticed the man looked frightened all of a sudden. "What's wrong with you? I thought you were gonna kill me!" shouted Naruto furiously.

"Y...your eyes!" shouted the man as he started walking backwards. Y...y...you have t...the S...Sha...Sharingan!" But before Naruto could ask what the Sharingan was, the man tripped on the edge of the roof and fell three stories down. The boy ran to the edge of the roof and saw that the man fell on his own knife in front of a crowd of people.

As blood flowed from the body and towards the crowd, many people were pointing up at him and whispering with fear and anger in their voices. Naruto started shaking again as he realized that the man was dead. The boy thought, 'But it wasn't my fault. It was an accident.'

A/N: A pretty long chapter for me and I hope you review so that I continue to make the story. I'll need at least 5 reviews.


	2. Hearing the Truth

The Forgotten Uchiha

A/N: I would like to thank the four who reviewed. Enjoy!

To riakun, THE GOD OF INTERESTING, and Sherley Cano: Thanks

To Reikson: Yeah I know the chapter was short but i am working on it.

Also, sorry for not updating earlier, i had tons of schoolwork.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Two: Hearing the Truth

Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he looked down on the gruesome scene. He felt solely responsible for the man's death no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that it was an accident.

He decided to run for it before more people showed up, but before he could even turn around, two ANBU appeared behind him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage wants to speak with you," said the first ANBU who was wearing a dog mask. The boy slowly nodded and had the two shinobi lead him to the Third Hokage's office. Once Naruto had reached the door that led into the old man's office, he had a strong urge to try and run, but the ANBU were still behind him so he quietly entered into the room.

As soon as he opened the door, Naruto could smell the intense scent of tobacco. The boy saw that the Hokage was, as usual, smoking his pipe. "Ah, Naruto! Come in, come in," said the Sandaime as he put away some papers. The blonde did as he was told and walked in and sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage.

The Third sighed and let out a puff of smoke before saying, "I've heard of what has happened on the rooftop, Naruto." The boy then look down at the ground with solemn eyes, fearing that the old man would have put in jail for murder. "And I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I know you did not want to be in that situation with such a thoughtless man."

Naruto gasped, not knowing that the Hokage knew about the whole story. "S...so I'm not i...in tr...trouble?" asked the boy in a weak voice. The Sandaime nodded and said, "It's perfectly natural to defend yourself in desperate circumstances and I'm sure you didn't mean to push the man off the roof." "But I didn't touch that man!" shouted Naruto suddenly.

After saying this, Naruto wished he didn't since the old man looked worried now. "What do you mean Naruto? If you didn't touch him, how did he fall?" asked the Third. The boy was hesitant but eventually told him about how he avoided the attack and how the man started walking backwards. "And then he said something about me having the Sharingan. If I may ask, what's a Sharingan?" finished the youth as the Hokage stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"C...Can you repeat that last sentence? I don't think I heard you right," said the Third as he cupped a hand to his ear. "I said that he said something about me having the Sharingan! Now, what is a Sharingan?" yelled Naruto. The Hokage then looked quite upset and quickly muttered something under his breath.

Naruto waited impatiently as the old man stood up from his desk and walked over to some files. He grabbed one the bottom files and brought it back to the youth. Once he handed the papers the the boy, he said, "To understand the Sharingan, read this." Naruto did as he was told and read the report on the Sharingan.

He read that it was a special eye techinque that made movements easier to see and gave the possesser the ability to see through all ninja abilitys. He also learned that the Sharingan was not only a kekkai genkai, a bloodline limit, but that it belongs to the Uchiha clan, a very respectable family that the blonde had heard of many times. Naruto looked up and asked in shaky voice, "D...does this m...me...mean I ha...have a f...family?" The Sandaime nodded and said, "That appears to be true."

A/N: Sorry for this semi-cliffhanger. Now what will happen to Naruto now that he has found out that he has family? To find out, get me up to 10 reviews or I will not update ever again.


	3. Learning Of The Past

The Forgotten Uchiha

A/N: So sorry for not updating eariler, i got sick for a month, had exams, and then had two relatives go to the hospital. Anyway, here is the third installment of my story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Naruto.

Chapter Three: Learning Of The Past

As the Third sat behind his desk thinking quietly to himself, Naruto could not help but stare in shock at the news. It appears that he had a family now, something he has wanted for so long. He could only imagine what it would be like to be part of a family. As the blonde sat there daydreaming, the Hokage quickly summoned one of his trusted ANBU.

When the ANBU member walked in, the Hokage quietly told him, "I need you to see if you find anything, anything at all about how Naruto could be a part of the Uchiha." The ANBU nodded and replied, "So, just basic info about his mother, right? But why call in ANBU?" The old man looked over to see if Naruto was listening before answering. "Because, this is now highly classified information. If people find out that Naruto has the Sharingan abilities and the Kyuubi, it could create chaos amongst the villagers. There would be riots and proposals of his execution unless we reveal this to them in the right manner." The ANBU quickly nodded again and left in a flash.

Then, the Sandaime turned back to the blonde boy who was still daydreaming. He cleared his throat and said, "Naruto, why don't we take a walk?" The energetic boy snapped out of his fantasy and silently nodded. The both stood up and went outside. As they were walking down the main street, Naruto asked, "So when am I gonna meet my new family?" The Hokage looked down to find the boy grinning and could tell that Naruto couldn't wait to finally have the one thing he has desired so much. The Sandaime looked up to clouds and started thinking. 'I don't know how I'm going to get the Uchiha, one of the most noble clans, to take in Naruto who is considered the village terror. I really don't want to push him on them, but it seems that taking him in would be the best resolution for the time being.'

As the old man was lost in his thoughts, Naruto became annoyed at not being answered. He was about to shout something at him when the ANBU member reappeared before them. In his hand, was another folder filled with some documents. The ninja said in formal tone, "Sir, this is all the information I could find on the subject." He then handed his superior the papers and left without a trace. Naruto was in awe at the speed of the the ninja as stared where he just was. Meanwhile, the Hokage opened the folder and quickly read it. After he had finished, the Sandaime took Naruto to a secluded area of the village. There he said, "Ok, Naruto, this is the paperwork that tells of your mother. In here, you will find out who she was and it will help you better understand who you are, understand?"

The blonde took the papers that were being held out for him. He looked like he had recieved the most sacred information in history. He couldn't but say his thanks as he started reading it. As his eyes darted back and forth, Naruto read that his mother was an Uchiha who didn't develop the Sharingan but was still an incredible ninja. He also learned that when the Kyuubi attacked, she was killed in the fighting. He looked up and said, "So the Kyuubi is the reason my mother is dead?" The Hokage closed his eyes and nodded solemnly. "And my father?" asked the blonde wanting to learn the truth. The man replied, "Died in the same battle. I'm sorry."

Naruto wasn't exactly sad since he already knew they were dead, but he was relieved to finally know the truth about how they died. The Sandaime sighed and thought, 'I've got to tell him. If I don't I know I will regret it later.' He then looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, I've got something important to tell you." These words made the boy a little worried and anxious at the same time as he gave his full attention to the man. "It's about you and what happened about six years ago."

"You mean about the time the Kyuubi attacked?" asked Naruto impatiently. The old man nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. "You know how the Kyuubi was sealed within a baby, right?" This time Naruto nodded. "Well, that baby... was you." As soon as the words left his mouth, a grave silence fell over the two. Naruto could only stare in shock as the Hokage looked away somberly. Tears started running down the boy's face. 'So the monster that killed my parents is inside of me? That's why I'm attacked by villagers? Why?' thought Naruto as he let the tears fall.

The Hokage couldn't stand the dreadful silence so he said, "I understand that you're devastated. And I'm sorry that you had to learn this in such an abrupt manner, but you need to know the truth now that you may go live with the Uchiha's." At this, Naruto looked up at the man. "May? Like I will ever can live there! They won't want a monster in there family!" With that said, Naruto threw the papers on the ground and ran. The Hokage wanted to go after him, to comfort him, but he knew that the boy needed some time alone. 'I knew this would happen one day. I just hoped it was later rather than sooner,' thought the Sandaime as he too took his leave.

A/N: So there you have it. The truth has been revealed to Naruto. And again for not updating earlier.


End file.
